Bessekai
| image = E-girls_-_Bessekai_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls_-_Bessekai_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD/CD+DVD+Goods E-girls_-_Bessekai_pre-release_cover.jpg|Pre-release | title = Bessekai | original = 別世界 | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = | released = January 29, 2020 | recorded = 2019-2020 | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "Easy come, Easy go" "Cinderella Fit (Winter version)" "Smile For Me (2020 version)" | length = 03:44 (song) 19:16 (CD+DVD) 31:02 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = | producer = | chronotype = Single | previous = "Cinderella Fit" (2019) | current = "Bessekai" (2020) | next = | video = E-girls - Bessekai | audio = E-girls - Bessekai (audio) }} "Bessekai" (別世界; Another World) is the twenty-fourth single of E-girls. It was released on January 29, 2020 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and CD+DVD+Goods. The CD+DVD+Goods edition was sold only at mu-mo, on LDH/E.G.family mobile store, at E.G.F.C. official CD/DVD shop and on live show venues. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86996/B, ¥2,200) * CD Only (RZCD-86997, ¥1,320) * CD+DVD+Goods (musette bag) (RZZ1-86998/B, ¥4,400) Pre-release Schedule Three songs included on the single were pre-released digitally in the following schedule: * 2019.11.20 Easy come, Easy go * 2019.12.27 Cinderella Fit (Winter version) * 2020.01.17 Bessekai Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Bessekai # Easy come, Easy go # Cinderella Fit (Winter version) # Smile For Me (2020 version) # Bessekai -Instrumental- ; DVD * Bessekai (Music Video) CD Only # Bessekai # Easy come, Easy go # Cinderella Fit (Winter version) # Smile For Me (2020 version) # Bessekai -Instrumental- # Easy come, Easy go -Instrumental- # Cinderella Fit (Winter version) -Instrumental- # Smile For Me (2020 version) -Instrumental- Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Henrik Nordenback, Christian Fast, Ellen Berg ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Description by LDH JAPAN【E-girls】~★Music video for "Bessekai" unveiled★~ New single "Bessekai" to be released on 1/29 (Wed.)!! :The journey of E-girls since their debut is compared to the 4 seasons, changes of which shown on a tree. :"Tree" is the core and roots of E-girls. "Four seasons" are the time they have spent together so far. :"Fruits" in the members' hands reflect their achievements and experience gained in the past 9 years. :This video portrays the members' growth so far and their new journey in the future. :You will be impressed by the members' positive attitude towards the future and their fighting spirit. :It is a music video to support and encourage people who want to take on the new challenges! ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Ninomiya "NINO" Daisuke Charts Oricon * Physical Total Reported Sales: x* * Combined Chart The combined chart compiles digital download sales, physical CD sales and digital streaming numbers. Total Points: x* Billboard Japan * Top Singles Sales Total Reported Sales: x* * Other Charts References External Links * [ Single Page] * Single announcement * Pre-release Digital Platforms * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2020 Releases Category:2020 Singles Category:2020 Songs Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Digital Singles